1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, quick response times, high luminance, and excellent driving voltage and response speed characteristics, and can produce full-color images.